Trout
T R O U T art of my baby boy is deeply appreciated!! ❝ Momma?❞ I D E N T I T Y A P P E A R A N C E S Y N O P S I S: Trout is a small, runty tom. Although he is shorter than the average male kit, he's still rather well-built. He likes to remain well-groomed, giving him an almost elegant appearance. B U I L D: As mentioned before, he is smaller than your usual male kitten. But this shortness does not cut back his strength. In fact, it only heightens his strength. With his short limbs, though, he has immense troubles with speed and running. P E L A G E: Trout is a orange tabby. Basically, he's an orange feline with a white underbelly and darker orange stripes. Just as his name suggests, his pelt is as slick as a fish, and his tail is lengthy. P E R S O N A L I T Y P O S I T I V E: Athletic - ' Trout loves physical activity. He wants to run around and do everything that lets him release his energy, ergo making him a stronger feline. '''Venturesome - '''As shown with his love for physical activity, Trout enjoys venturing off. He mainly ventures away to gather pretty things for his mother or others. '''Compassionate - '''Trout's love for those who he holds close to him his clear. He shows it in many ways-- whether its through small gifts like flowers or a gentle lick on the cheek. N E U T R A L: '''Artful - '''Trout is quite the crafty cat. It simply comes from his imagination and his curiosity of things. One moment, he may be pawing at a shell, the next he may have invented a new game. '''Unambitious- ' Truely, Trout doesn't have any goals. As a young and innocent mind, goals like promotions don't concern him. He merely wants his mother and to play. N E G A T I V E: 'Complaintive - '''Trout isn't exactly one to cope with things he doesn't want to do. He'll usually just continuously complain until he either gets his way or receives a warning from his mother or a superior. '''Intransigent - ' When Trout believes something, there's little to no chance that he'll change his veiwpoint on it. He won't put up a fight to prove he's correct, but it will take a lot of strong convincing to make him change his perspective. '''Submissive - '''He isn't one to cause a quarrel with a higher rank than himself, and will usually shrug away from things as such so he refrains from causing trouble. S T A T I S T I C S R E L A T I O N S H I P S '''Relationship Status - '''Single (at death; too young) '''Current Partner - '''N.A '''Ex-Affairs - '''N/A '''Sexual Orientation - '''Heterosexual '''Physical Preferences - '''tba '''Mental Preferences - '''tba '''Relationship Preferences - '''tba '''Other Relationships ---- Format Adapted by Apricate |} Character Username - (Relationship with them, based on a colored dot system) Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). FeyraHopelesshounds - / / / / / / GrimmCalicodream - / / / "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you! Die! Die! Die already! Die!" LanceKaydance5833 - / / / / / "Please stay away from Grimm! She killed me an' Momma.. I don't want to watch her kill you too, Dada!" RavennaSleepyhound - / / / "Why don't you stop Grimm? You have the power to strike her down.. yet you remain by her side after all she's done. Just kill her..." D E T A I L S L I K E S: Feyra -''' Trout is a total mama's boy. He loves Feyre, his mom, so very much and would do anything for her. 'Swimming - '''Ironically, Trout loves to swim. As long as he is able to pounce and wade through his desired body of water, he loves swimming! His favorite activity to do is chase small fish, as well as searching for "underwater treasures". '''Shells - ' He simply finds them fascinating. D I S L I K E S: 'Walkway -' The group he was born and killed in. He hates everything about it apart from the actual nice cats of the group. He wishes for revenge, and would try to take on Grimm himself if he hadn't been killed by her. 'Ravenna - '''He doesn't understand why she allows Grimm to get away with all she does, hence why he dislikes her. Trout believes that she has the complete power to kill Grimm if she really wanted to, but gets frustrated that she doesn't do this. '''Mud - '''Being one who likes being well-groomed, Trout hates mud. He doesn't like being near or in it, and will go to great extents to stay away from it. T R I V I A - Trout was killed by Grimm - Trout's mother, Feyra, was also killed by Grimm - He dreamt of having kits of his own - Trout was minorly inspired by Koi when she was a kit G A L L E R Y Troutbaby.png|Banner No Credit = Art by me Format Credit: 'XxLaurelfrostxX. Category:Male OCs Category:Original Characters